


New Caprican Rebellion

by lanalucy



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: bsg_kink, Costume Parties & Masquerades, Cross-Posted on LiveJournal, F/M, Light BDSM, Teacher/Student Roleplay, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 08:13:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5121266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanalucy/pseuds/lanalucy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Theme: Dressing up<br/>Prompt: Laura/? - her costume came with a whip - <i>singerdiva</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	New Caprican Rebellion

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Morning Surprise](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3229019) by [lanalucy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanalucy/pseuds/lanalucy). 



> Part of a loose series set on New Caprica. Follows The Only Logical Explanation and Morning Surprise.

Laura felt a little ridiculous in the skin-tight costume, but she had to agree all eyes were on her. She played the vamp for all she was worth, constantly aware the group was depending on her to keep everyone, especially the cylons, distracted during this costume party. 

She stalked around the room, swinging her hips, flicking her whip at both men and women. People giggled, gave her the evil eye, and several even made passes at her. She didn't relax until Sam was behind her, his voice in her ear. "They're back."

"Thank gods," she muttered without turning around.

She forced herself to stay for a couple more drinks, then when the atmosphere began to degenerate into rampant sexual tension, she made her escape.

Something rustled when she entered her tent, and she froze halfway in.

"It's just me," Sam said.

"Oh. Gods."

"Kara sent me."

She moved toward her bedside table and lit her lamp. "Oh? To make sure I got home safely?"

"She thought you might ask. She told me to give you this." He held out a piece of paper.

_Ms. Roslin,_

_I know you like to keep your students in line, and Sammy has been a very bad boy tonight. Discipline him as you see fit._

_Ms. Anders._

She glared up at Sam as she crumpled the note and tossed it on the floor. "Mr. Anders. I understand you've been misbehaving tonight. I'm disappointed in you." She flicked the whip toward the bed. "On your knees, young man. Pants down. You know the position."

Sam had his pants down almost before she finished speaking, and she caught a glimpse of his burgeoning erection as he took his knees leaning over her bed.

"Good. Maybe we'll get you straightened out yet." She pushed the solid end of the whip up into his hair, then trailed the floppy tip around his neck and down his back until he was squirming. "Do you have a problem, Mr. Anders?"

"No, ma'am," he groaned.

She huffed, as if in disbelief, and flipped the tail over his back. She knew it wasn't enough to hurt him, but the sound he made energized her, and she whipped the end at his back and his ass a few more times.

"Have you learned your lesson, young man?"

He smirked up at her, his eyes dazed with arousal. "No, ma'am."

"I didn't think so." She put the whip onto her bed. "We'll come back to this in a moment, but first, you'll need to help me undress."

He hopped to his feet, his erection bobbing deliciously in her peripheral vision, and peeled her out of the costume. He dug his fingers into a couple of spots where the costume had been too tight, and she groaned. "Gods, that feels good."

He moved in behind her and kissed her neck.

"Did I give you permission to do that?" she asked, whirling around and glaring at him.

He let his head hang and grumbled, "No ma'am."

"Back to discipline, then. On your knees."

He draped himself over the bed, his torso covering the whip, and she dragged it out from under him, enjoying the gasp of almost-pain. She let the whip fall onto his ass, giving it a little more pressure. She didn't want to mark him - she and Kara hadn't talked about that - but she was allowed to hurt him a little. The whip cracked, falling more and more solidly onto his ass and around his hips, and she could almost come from the noises he was making. When she stopped, she dragged the tip from one hip to another, easing it down between the cheeks of his ass, waiting for some kind of response from him.

"Yes," he whispered.

She patted his head, turned the whip around, and rubbed it back and forth, dipping into his anus the tiniest bit.

"Oh, gods, Laura!"

"Ms. Roslin," she snapped.

"Ms. Roslin. Please."

She pressed harder, and Sam came all over the edge of her bed with a repressed groan.

When he was breathing normally again, she sat on the bed next to his shoulder. "Have you learned your lesson **now** , Mr. Anders?"

He turned his wicked grin toward her. "No, ma'am." He grabbed her hips and shuffled her across the bed until her legs were over his shoulders. "I think I need more discipline, ma'am."

Laura held the whip, fluttering it against his skin until she came. She lay there, knowing he was waiting for the word from her. She sat up. "I believe we're done for the day, Mr. Anders." She allowed herself a moment of satisfaction at his frown.

She watched him dress again, and rose to hug him, turning his fingers around the whip's grip. "I'm sure Ms. Anders will be happy to finish tonight."

Sam growled and stepped back, waiting for her to get into bed. "Good night, Ms. Roslin."

She snuggled under her blankets and smiled until she fell asleep, imagining the story Kara would have for her.


End file.
